


The Ring

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [92]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt: Finding an engagement ring in your shared apartment AUCharacter: Jake PeraltaWarning: N/A





	The Ring

You weren’t snooping. First and foremost, you wanted the record to show that you were indeed not snooping around the apartment you shared with Jake. Rather all you were doing was putting away the laundry. The only strange thing about this fact was that lately Jake had been taking over the role of laundry put-er-away-er. 

You now knew exactly why Jake had shown a sudden interest in putting away the laundry, something he had previously had no interest in at all. The answer was a little square jewellery box, hidden at the back of his underwear drawer. Part of you didn’t want to open it, but the bigger part of you was far too curious and needed to know for certain what was in that jewellery box. After all there was a difference between a ring and some earrings. 

But it was a ring, sparkling, beautiful and ridiculous accurate to your taste. Somehow Jake had managed to figure out not just the stone and cut you’d prefer, but the metal, the design, even how ostentatious or not, that it was.You’d never even talked about rings, you hadn’t even dropped any hints. Yet, it was perfect and you suddenly felt horribly bad for looking because your overjoyed, shocked, and awed, reaction should have been something Jake saw for the first time. Genuine and real.

Quietly you close the box and place it back where you’d found it before continuing to put away the laundry. You’re more than a little shocked, not in a bad way, you were more than ready to marry Jake…but you just hadn’t expected him to even be thinking about it. 

Internally though, you kicked yourself for ruining the surprise. You knew Jake, he was probably planning some absolutely ridiculous and amazing proposal, with elephants and dancing and fireworks. Now, you knew it was going to happen, when you weren’t sure, but it would happen. 

Hours later you were still mulling it over in your mind when Jake finally returned home from work, that day having been your day off of work. 

“Hey, babe!” He smiled brightly at you, leaning over to kiss your cheek. Before stopping and noticing that you seemed off. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…just a long day is all!” You might have ruined the surprise for yourself, but you weren’t going to ruin it for Jake, he didn’t need to know that you knew that he was planning on proposing. So instead you smiled softly at him and suggested watching a movie after dinner. 

 

 


End file.
